Un colt et quelques cigares
by Glasgow
Summary: Une chambre d'hôtel, quelques verres et les conséquences d'un flirt bien original. Vasquez/Faraday


**Puisque j'en suis à tester de nouveaux fandoms, autant continuer également à partager avec vous. Ceci m'a été inspiré par le film sorti récemment, qui s'est avéré plus intéressant que prévu pour la non fan de western que je suis^^**

 **Il y a des spoilers, notamment quant au sort réservé à nos sept héros et j'ai d'ailleurs un peu modifié la fin du film, faisant survivre l'un des personnages parce que j'avais besoin de lui, je n'en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Même si c'est très court et finalement assez peu axé sur la psychologie de chacun alors que j'adore ça, je me suis régalée à tenter ceci et j'espère pouvoir retrouver ces personnages prochainement pour une nouvelle fic. En espérant cependant que ceci vous plaira :)**

 **Une bonne lecture.**

 **ooOoo**

Alors qu'un coyote hurlait au loin, Vasquez se retourna sous sa maigre couverture, essayant vainement de trouver une position confortable sur le sol dur. Comme toujours lors de ses nuits à la belle étoiles, et c'était un habitué du genre, il rêvait à des draps propres, à un lit confortable. La vie à la dure, sans attache, sans guère d'amis, lui pesait parfois. En ce moment c'était plus que jamais le cas, parce qu'il avait vu périr trois amis, lui qui en avait si peu, à peine quelques jours plus tôt et c'était dans ces instants que l'attrait d'une vie simple et rangée se faisait surtout sentir. D'autant qu'il n'avait guère eu le choix, cette existence de cow-boy errant, sans famille, sans pays, à survivre en vendant ses talents quand il ne truandait pas pire que lui, il ne l'avait pas choisi. C'était plutôt une série d'autres mauvais choix qui l'avaient conduit là, il ne faisait que s'en accommoder au mieux, changeant d'identité et de région chaque fois que c'était nécessaire, économisant chaque dollar en espérant pouvoir s'offrir un jour un quotidien moins précaire.

Comme chacun des hommes présentement endormis autour du feu de camp, il avait déjà tué par ces actes pour certains il était un héros, pour d'autres, autorités comprises, un hors-la-loi, lui seul savait la vérité. Que chaque vie prise volontairement de sa main ne l'avait été que pour sauver la sienne ou celle de plus faibles. C'était cependant une défense difficile à tenir devant un shérif au sortir d'une bagarre d'ivrognes.

A présent il espérait que les évènements de Rose Creek l'avaient racheté. Il aurait juste souhaité un dénouement moins dramatique. Quant à l'avenir… il s'interdisait d'y penser, c'était trop incertain. Il ne s'était de toute façon jamais imaginé avec une épouse, une famille, à vivre honnêtement en cultivant sa terre. Il préférait à cela une existence solitaire, dénuée de responsabilités en dehors de celle de rester en vivant. Pourtant cela aussi avait changé ces derniers temps au hasard d'une rencontre, qui avait d'ailleurs bien failli tourner court au détour de quelques balles.

Faraday était un ivrogne, un tricheur, un baratineur et un emmerdeur de première, mais il était doté d'un parfait sens de l'honneur en plus d'être totalement attachant. Le perdre en plus de tant d'autres hommes de bien aurait été l'épreuve de trop, privant Vasquez de toute chance de rédemption. L'avoir retrouvé, certes blessé, au milieux d'un champ rempli de cadavres, avait tenu du miracle, même si l'Irlandais était plus qu'amoché. Les quelques jours suivants avaient été incertains quant à ses chances de survie, mais il s'en était finalement sorti, se sentant même rapidement capable de voyager avec ses compagnons d'infortune, quoi qu'en serrant les dents la plupart du temps, même s'il se refusait à avouer souffrir la plupart du temps. Une vraie tête de mule, mais c'était également à ce trait de caractère bien particulier que Vasquez s'était attaché.

Etre à ses côtés après avoir cru le perdre était une chance à laquelle le Mexicain n'était pas sûr de s'estimer digne, mais il ne boudait pas son plaisir. D'autant qu'il n'attendait pas grand-chose d'autre. Une présence amicale, des taquineries réciproques, voilà à quoi se résumait leur relation et il y avait bien peu de chance que cela change. Il s'en contentait et s'en contenterait encore, car enfin toute sa vie avait été jalonnée de ce genre d'amitiés viriles qui ne dépassaient que trop rarement ce stade.

Faraday était un séducteur, qu'il le fasse exprès ou non c'était dur de lui résister, Vasquez en savait quelque chose. Mais la préférence de l'Irlandais allait clairement au sexe faible, dont il n'hésitait pas à gratifier les représentantes de clins d'œil explicites et autres sourires enjôleurs. Vasquez ne l'avait heureusement pour l'instant vu emballer qui que ce soit. Quand cela arriverait, parce que cela devait arriver souvent à n'en pas douter, il préférerait ne pas être dans le coin.

Lorsqu'il se décida à fermer les yeux, Vasquez n'entendait que les craquements du feu, qui serait probablement mort au matin, et la respiration apaisée de ses compagnons. Il demeurait cependant aux aguets, ayant appris à ne dormir que d'un œil voilà bien longtemps, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier au calme, que le sentiment de sécurité comme celui qu'il éprouvait à cet instant n'était que provisoire. Comme pour le lui confirmer une nouvelle fois, il somnolait à peine lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement près de lui. Il se redressa immédiatement, arme à la main, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. Ce serait pour une autre fois cependant, ce soir ce n'était que Faraday, qui s'asseyait présentement à ses côtés, l'air pas bien gaillard à en juger par la grimace de douleur qu'il ne parvint à camoufler assez vite.

\- Je pensais que tu dormais güero.

\- Et moi que tu n'étais pas du genre infirmière qui s'inquiète en permanence, se moqua Faraday. Pas très viril.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui a besoin de te rassurer en permanence sur ta virilité. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à prouver à ce sujet.

\- Oui, dans ce domaine tu n'as effectivement pas grand-chose à prouver, approuva Faraday d'une voix blanche.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

L'Irlandais haussa les épaules sans rien dire, son regard se perdant dans le lointain. Vasquez se contenta d'observer son ami, fasciné comme toujours par cet homme décidemment atypique. Il n'aimait guère ce sentiment, ne voulant pas que qui que ce soit prenne trop d'importance dans sa vie. Ça ne pouvait que mal finir.

\- Je t'ai observé tout à l'heure pendant que tu fumais, reprit Faraday d'un ton tranquille, qui jurait avec la tension palpable s'installant peu à peu entre les deux hommes. La façon de tenir ton cigare entre tes lèvres, de jouer avec… Faire des trucs pareils avec ta bouche, c'est un appel au vice.

Vasquez camoufla par miracle son bref sursaut à ces mots. A son égard il connaissait le Faraday moqueur, taquin, mais ça, c'était nouveau. Est-ce qu'il… flirtait avec lui ? C'était une pensée à la fois incongrue et terriblement excitante. Voulant en avoir le cœur net et ne désirant rien de moins que conserver un peu de contrôle sur ce qu'il semblait se tramer, Vasquez décida de jouer le jeu. Ça semblait tellement facile.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle sait faire bien d'autres merveilles.

Faraday eut un petit rire satisfait tout en posant sur lui un regard pétillant de malice.

Le cœur battant un peu plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, Vasquez se demanda comment son ami n'était parvenu à avoir aucune femme durant les quelques jours passés à Rose Creek – ce dont il était certain parce que Faraday ne se serait pas gêné pour s'en vanter dans le cas contraire. Avec un tel charme c'était incompréhensible.

Faraday s'approcha davantage de lui, ne le quittant pas un instant du regard, comme pour y chercher un consentement que Vasquez n'avait aucune intention de lui refuser. Ce fut donc lui qui combla finalement les derniers centimètres et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Irlandais. Rien de tendre dans ce baiser, c'était viril et animal, sauvage à l'image de toute la tension accumulée entre eux durant des jours. Faraday avait un goût d'alcool bon marché et de tabac, sa langue contre la sienne se battait pour s'imposer autant qu'elle la caressait. C'était terriblement bon.

Vasquez grogna de satisfaction quand les lèvres de Faraday lâchèrent sa bouche pour se perdre dans son cou. Une chambre, même minable, et un peu d'intimité, ne lui avait jamais autant manqué qu'à cet instant. S'il n'y avait pas eu que ce sol dur et inconfortable, la présence trop proche de leurs camarades et les blessures trop récentes de Faraday, il aurait déjà allongé celui-ci pour le prendre passionnément. Se retenir était une torture, à plus forte raison avec sa bouche sur sa peau.

Comme s'il avait compris ses tourments, Faraday s'écarta, l'air tellement satisfait que cela aurait dû repousser n'importe qui, tellement de confiance c'était presque inhumain. Vasquez pour sa part devait se retenir pour le plaquer au sol, ne l'ayant jamais trouvé aussi attirant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu mangeais de ce pain-là güero.

\- Le plaisir est toujours bon à prendre, je ne fais pas de distinction. Je pensais avoir réussi à te le faire comprendre

\- J'aime me faire désirer, plaida Vasquez, préférant garder sous silence qu'il était bien passé à côté.

\- Tu sais y faire, confirma Faraday, son petit rire indiquant qu'il avait choisi de le prendre avec légèreté.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un peu de temps perdu, sans guère de conséquence puisqu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

\- J'ai envie de toi, reprit l'Irlandais, mais…

\- Mais c'est trop tôt après ce qui s'est passé, acquiesça Vasquez. Alors on va attendre.

Bien qu'il soit arrivé par lui-même à cette conclusion un peu plus tôt, il se sentait terriblement frustré. Il dissimula pourtant ce sentiment, puisque Faraday arrivait enfin à avouer une faiblesse, il voulait l'encourager. A la place, il choisit le ton de l'humour.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-il donc. On aurait eu l'air bête si Sam ou Red s'était réveillé pendant que…

\- On aurait pu mettre ce moment d'égarement sur le compte de l'alcool. Encore qu'avec mon entraînement dans ce domaine, je doute que cette excuse passe.

\- Rappelle-moi de te faire goûter de la téquila bien de chez moi, entraînement ou pas, on en reparlera.

\- Je suis prêt à goûter tout ce qui vient de chez toi amigo.

Encore ce ton séducteur auquel Vasquez ne résistait que par miracle. Ce drôle de bonhomme savait le rendre fou, mais il entendait bien le dompter quand le moment viendrait. On verrait s'il était capable de continuer à pavoiser une fois occupé à gémir son plaisir. Ce fut sur cette pensée, et la vision qu'elle provoqua, qui lui échauffa les reins, que le Mexicain se rallongea. Près de lui, Faraday fit de même, laissant, volontairement à n'en pas douter, sa main tout contre la sienne.

ooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, le groupe arriva à Junction City. Après des explications obscures Red les laissa là, promettant qu'il serait de retour dès qu'ils auraient besoin de lui. Sam proposa aux deux autres de rester ensemble, le temps de voir s'ils pouvaient vendre leurs services auprès d'autres gens dans le besoin. Faraday n'avait pas dit non. Vasquez s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en se dirigeant vers le saloon. Pourquoi pas, ainsi pour quelque temps encore il aurait un but.

Il passa la soirée à boire, pendant que l'Irlandais, avec son bagout habituel bien vite retrouvé en même temps que ses forces, détroussait quelques inconscients autour d'une table de jeu. Cet homme était fait pour le poker, même avec un jeu médiocre il dirigeait les choses avec allant, bluffant sans ciller, et Vasquez mettait quiconque au défi de soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

Lui était accoudé au comptoir, les yeux fixés sur la bouteille d'un tord-boyaux local que le barman avait jugé bon laisser à sa portée. Il n'aimait pas boire à ce point, mais ce soir c'était une nécessité. Pour oublier Goodnight, Billy et Jack, tombés tels des martyrs pour une cause plus grande qu'eux. Pour trouver une réponse quant aux interrogations sur son avenir, qui n'était pas plus obscur qu'avant pourtant, juste que la possibilité d'entrevoir une suite moins solitaire, plus utile, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. C'était une sensation trop nouvelle pour être honnête. Avec la mort de Bogue, Sam avait vu le moyen de faire le bien autour de lui de façon plus systématique. C'était noble et Vasquez était fier qu'il lui ait proposé de se joindre à lui, c'était une marque de confiance comme on ne lui en avait jamais accordé. Il n'était cependant pas sûr que c'était la route qu'il voulait suivre.

Qu'importe combien de fois il mettrait sa vie en jeu pour autrui, il resterait toujours le hors-la-loi traqué par le moindre chasseur de primes des environs. Pourquoi se mettre au service – même officieusement – d'un pays qui le considérait comme un criminel ? Certes, il avait effectivement tué un Ranger, parce que sur le moment il n'avait pas vu d'autre choix. Il devait vivre avec chaque jour, composer parfois avec la culpabilité, il ne voulait pas en prime devoir se soumettre à la justice humaine. Ça se passerait entre lui et son dieu au moment voulu. Moment qu'il ne voulait pas précipiter en se balançant au bout d'une corde pour avoir naïvement baisser sa garde. Criblé de balles au cours d'une bataille à la régulière, soit, mais pas exhibé comme un trophée sur la place publique. Il allait devoir faire des choix dans les jours à venir, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile à présent qu'il avait entrevu la possibilité de faire partie d'une groupe après bien des années d'errance. Chaque possibilité qui s'offrait à lui ne semblait pas la bonne.

Cela incluait d'ailleurs Faraday. Depuis le fameux soir où ils s'étaient embrassés, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls ceci dit et ils continuaient d'ailleurs à tourner autour comme avant, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Vasquez était du genre à foncer dans le tas, mais là encore le doute était permis tant l'issue était ensuite incertaine. Alors plus que pour se donner du courage, il buvait aussi pour oublier de s'inquiéter. Et à mesure que l'alcool envahissait son sang, il était plus sûr de lui au moins sur un point. Il aurait Faraday cette nuit. Le reste… eh bien le reste pouvait bien attendre !

Quand il estima avoir suffisamment bu tout en étant encore totalement en possession de ses moyens, équilibre subtil que l'expérience lui permettait d'atteindre chaque fois que la gueule de bois n'était pas la finalité désirée, il constata que son compagnon de route avait délaissé la table de jeu. Laissant un bon pourboire sur le comptoir, il quitta l'établissement d'une démarche assurée.

L'hôtel qu'ils avaient choisi, appréciant enfin un peu de confort après des jours de trajet, était situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Les chambres étaient confortables, dotées chacune d'une baignoire, un luxe dans ce coin-ci de l'Ouest. Ce n'était pourtant pas à ce genre d'agrément que songeait Vasquez tandis qu'il montait l'escalier étroit. Quand il arriva devant ce qu'il savait être la chambre de Faraday, il n'hésita qu'un instant à frapper à la porte. L'autre homme ne prit même pas la peine de demander de qui il s'agissait avant de l'inviter à entrer. Comme si pour lui aussi les choses étaient claires.

Ce n'était pas un acte anodin pourtant, même avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu innocent que Faraday. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire pouvait les mener droit à la potence. Sans même passer par une arrestation, un procès en règle. Sur ces territoires de sauvages – les colons n'avaient pas grand chose à envier aux peaux rouges concernant ce terme – la différence se payait parfois cher. Combien de nègres avaient été pendus sans autre forme de procès pour un regard jugé de travers ou d'un indien lynché pour avoir quitté la réserve où il crevait de faim ? Alors deux hommes surpris à… Qu'importe qu'ils ne fassent rien d'autre que se donner du plaisir sans chercher de noise à qui que ce soit.

Parce que c'était exactement ce que se contentait de chercher Vasquez, à chaque fois. Un plaisir bref, intense, éphémère. Certainement pas de sentiments, encore moins d'amour, il n'était pas fait pour une relation suivie. Cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Une nuit, peut-être deux si Faraday était aussi doué qu'il était sexy, puis ils en resteraient là. Pas de vie de famille, de vie rangée dans un village prospère. Pas pour eux. Vasquez était un hors-la-loi avec la fuite pour seul avenir. Faraday ne serait qu'un bref divertissement. Ce serait agréable cependant. Aussi était-il serein et passablement impatient quand il entra dans la pièce.

Il eut le souffle coupé un bref instant devant un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait certainement pas. Près du lit, Faraday barbotait dans la baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse. A cette vision, l'excitation de Vasquez grimpa en flèche. Avoir son fantasme ambulant nu, à seulement quelques mètres, voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider à faire preuve de retenue. D'autant que cet Irlandais de malheur n'était pas gêné pour deux sous, mais semblait au contraire particulièrement fier de lui.

\- J'espérais bien que tu viendrais.

\- Alors tu t'es déjà débarrassé de tes vêtements.

\- C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

Vasquez hocha la tête, masquant son sourire satisfait en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'avait pas imaginé Faraday comme quelqu'un de farouche, mais qu'il soit aussi coopératif demeurait une surprise, aussi bonne soit-elle. Il avait tellement envie de lui à cet instant que c'est était indécent. Dieu merci, c'était réciproque.

Ainsi, tandis qu'il venait vers lui, Faraday se leva, sans la moindre pudeur et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire pour se planter au beau milieu de la pièce, pas dérangé ni par l'eau qui goûtait à ses pieds, ni par sa nudité aguichante.

Vasquez s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et l'observa. Le corps était aussi pâle et musclé qu'il l'avait imaginé bien des fois. Un torse finement dessiné, un ventre ferme, des cuisses puissantes et un sexe déjà en partie érigé, comme si Faraday s'était mis en condition en attendant sa venue pendant qu'il faisait trempette.

Les colts et le chapeau du Mexicain atterrirent par terre sous les gestes empressés de Faraday, puis les vêtements enlevés un à un avec une rapidité témoignant de l'impatience identique des deux côtés. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite sur le lit, jambes emmêlées, Vasquez serrant contre lui le corps encore mouillé de Faraday. Celui-ci de ses mains explorait sa peau, prenant son temps pour le découvrir. Il y avait longtemps que Vasquez n'avait pas été avec un homme, il avait fini par oublier cette sensation de plaire, d'être désiré et son compagnon savait y mettre les formes, faisant monter la température à grand renfort de caresses, de baisers…

Le Mexicain grogna quand les mains aventureuses furent sur son sexe.

\- Hijo de puta, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Faraday le tortura un moment, avec toujours ce sourire indolent qui ne le quittait pas. Mais il finit par se reculer, lui laissant un répit bienvenu. Pourtant Vasquez n'en profita guère, préférant reprendre le contrôle. Il fit rouler Faraday sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui.

\- Güero, pour toi c'est ma bouche autour d'un cigare qui te faisait de l'effet quand tu me regardais. De mon côté c'était plutôt ta façon de tripoter tes colts. J'étais certain que tu étais doué de tes mains.

\- Un colt et quelques cigares, on a l'art des préliminaires nous les cow-boys, s'amusa Faraday.

\- Justement, tout ça a assez duré.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il écarta les jambes de Faraday.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te laisser prendre les choses en mains ? s'enquit celui-ci sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour le repousser.

\- A moi tu ne la feras pas.

Le lit grinçait un peu à chaque mouvement, mais les corps s'accordaient à merveille. Faraday était très réactif à chaque caresse, chaque va-et-vient dans son corps terriblement accueillant. Il s'avéra également étonnamment vulgaire, jurant autant qu'il gémissait, en demandant plus avec des mots que Vasquez parfois ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il soupçonnait être de l'argot particulièrement fleuri.

A ce stade il ne s'agissait plus de faire l'amour, c'était plus bestial, plus primaire. Vasquez avait voulu prendre son temps, savourer chaque émotion, mais il y avait eu bien trop de tension entre eux pour pouvoir retenir des pulsions qui le rongeaient depuis trop longtemps. Désormais rien ne comptait plus que la jouissance qui approchait peu à peu. Les jambes de son amant solidement nouées autour de son bassin, il observa son corps se tendre à chacun de ses assauts, son visage se crisper en exprimant la plus parfaite extase. Vasquez porta la main au sexe dur entre leurs deux ventres, arrachant du même coup un cri à son compagnon, et caressa avec la même vigueur que tout le reste à cet instant.

C'était un homme passionné, dans un lit il se conduisait comme au milieu d'une rue transformé en champ de tir. Il agissait avec fougue, sans guère se poser de questions, la plupart du temps pour le meilleur. Ce soir c'était d'autant plus vrai. Faraday… en plus d'être terriblement sexy et particulièrement docile entre ses bras, semblait n'avoir été mis sur sa route que pour ce moment.

L'Irlandais vint dans un gémissement d'agonie, Vasquez, tout à son propre plaisir, en profita à peine avant de se laisser aller à son tour.

La peau moite, frissonnant de bienêtre, il s'allongea ensuite à côté de Faraday, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qui l'obsédait depuis des jours la suite était plus floue. Pour l'instant cependant il se sentait trop bien et était un peu trop fatigué pour seulement y réfléchir sérieusement.

Faraday régla la question pour lui en s'approchant de lui, posant son menton sur son ventre en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as bien failli réussir là où les hommes de Bogue ont tellement essayé. Me faire la peau…

Vasquez eut un rire joyeux à cette idée. Il en était étrangement fier.

\- Tu es trop émotif Joshua, le taquina-t-il gentiment.

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, remarqua Faraday.

\- Alors il faut croire que je le suis aussi.

Faraday sourit puis caressa ses flancs un moment, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis il se décida à poser la question que Vasquez le soupçonnait mûrir depuis un moment.

\- Tu me raconteras un jour ce qui a fait de toi l'homme que tu es ?

La voix était douce, plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusque-là, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient témoignés de la tendresse. Vasquez ne put que hocher la tête en retour, car dire non semblait impensable.

\- Bien, dit Faraday.

Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux, semblant tout à fait satisfait à mesure qu'il se détendait. Bien sûr cette conversation sur son passé, ils ne l'auraient certainement jamais, ils ne seraient probablement même plus dans la même ville d'ici quelques jours, mais c'était une précision que Vasquez ne vit pas l'intérêt de partager. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, il se contenta de poser sa main au creux du dos de son amant, ne songeant plus à rien en dehors de cette chambre.

 **THE END.**


End file.
